


头衔

by Crimson_Aureliae



Series: 奥尔光/光奥尔 [7]
Category: FINALFANTASYXIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:02:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson_Aureliae/pseuds/Crimson_Aureliae
Summary: 奥尔光茶话会。版本3.0，本篇故事发生在光之战士进入皇都后，救回劳班前。
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Series: 奥尔光/光奥尔 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1352539
Kudos: 5





	头衔

**Author's Note:**

> 奥尔光茶话会。版本3.0，本篇故事发生在光之战士进入皇都后，救回劳班前。

今天的巨龙首营地，有一位常客来访，那就是指挥官的挚友，名为光的冒险者。一如既往地过度热情的指挥官爽快地丢下了工作，奉送了一个令客人难以呼吸的紧抱后立刻将客人迎进了雪之家，吩咐守门的士兵给客人多搬点柴火，又亲自跑到营地的厨房里制作他拿手的奶茶，做完后不知道在哪拿了件士兵棉大衣，包着篮子小心翼翼又快步走向目的地，没有忘记让门口的守卫去休息。然后，这位忙碌的指挥官才终于踏进了刚刚烘出暖意的房间。指挥官知道，对于总在各地奔波的冒险者来说，这样一个闲暇的下午茶时间可是来之不易，作为他的挚友，当然要提供周全服务，以慰劳疲惫的身心。

此时棕发青年正坐在靠近壁炉的椅子上。他手里抓着一支羽毛笔，一边低头在小本子上写写画画，还一边小声地自言自语：

“光之战士……英雄……弑神者……” 

奥尔什方很想看看他的挚友在干什么，但他得先处理好怀里的大包裹。无辜的棉大衣没有遭殃，完美地完成了为下午茶保暖的任务后，被好好地挂在墙壁上休息。取出篮子后，精灵倒出两杯温热的奶茶，将它们和几只刚刚烤热的小面包一并放在托盘里，带着甜香味走向看起来有点烦恼的青年。托盘触碰桌面，青年看了一眼才回过神来，抬起头来朝精灵露出了一个笑脸：“谢谢你。”

精灵摇了摇头，再一次发现自己会紧随他一块笑起来。从会客桌那边拉来一张椅子，他和挚友并肩坐在壁炉旁，放松地慢慢喝下一口奶茶。身后的木柴发出噼啪的声响，火烧得很旺，身子也更加暖和起来。

“这次喝起来怎么样？”“和之前一样好喝。”

他的挚友总是吃得有点急，就算是在这种本应放松的时候也一样。看着腮帮子不停嚼动、很快就吃掉了最后一个小面包的青年，奥尔什方又问：“还需要我多拿点来吗？”他喝了口奶茶，摇头用鼻音表示拒绝，又将嘴里的咽了下去。精灵知道自己又在盯着他看了，而冒险者似乎没有发现，仍在念着心事。看来今天挚友突然来访，就是来调解心情的吧，精灵想。他耐心等待，直到杯子里的奶茶渐渐见了底，冒险者才突然开了口。

“其实我不明白为什么人们叫我‘光之战士’，总不能是因为我的名字是‘光’，刚好我又是个战士吧。”他费解地挠挠脑袋，“灵灾前的事情我都忘得差不多了。”

“之前你也和我讲过连自己原本的名字和家乡都忘记了。”精灵点了点头，“或许是由于伊修加德当时未能参与加尔提诺战役，所以伊修加德的人们对当时那些不顾生死的冒险者们基本不知情。有关‘光之战士’的传言，在伊修加德也不是广为人知的。”想到这里，精灵苦笑起来。他盯着手里的杯子，手指互相摩挲着，“……倒不如说，在巨龙首营地建起后我们才有所耳闻吧。”

这会儿光伸展腰身，脸上露出轻松的表情，直起腰来靠在椅背上。“信息闭塞也有好处啊，有时候我感觉在这里才过得比较自在。”他停顿了一会，像是突然想起来什么似的，竖着眉毛抱怨起来，“那些利姆萨罗敏萨的小报社总喜欢写我的事情，不知道是去哪里搞来的消息，甚至还开了个每周固定更新的‘光之战士’专栏。我还试过跑去黑涡团投诉，他们居然说那是合法的，拒不受理！”

精灵伸出手拍拍他的背，忍不住想，光好像一只炸了毛的小动物。被安慰了的人反而有点不好意思了，嘀嘀咕咕地辩解着：“……写我倒是没什么，就是感觉有点害臊，在大街上被人喊‘光之战士’什么的……”他的声音越来越小，但还是被精灵听见了。

“……要是我抢走了本不属于我的名头，对它真正的持有者来说不是很不公平吗？”

奥尔什方感觉胸口一阵发紧，不禁感叹：他的挚友实在是太温柔了。就像刚才那样，每当精灵为了伊修加德不好的一面而感到不快时，光总是会想办法绕过这个话题。就算是对于不知是否存在的另一个‘光之战士’，他的挚友也不愿意霸占他人的头衔。他徐徐吸入更多的空气来缓解悸动，在心底酝酿着激励的话语。自信不足是光的老毛病了，而鼓励他应当是身为挚友的责任。

精灵伸出了手。早在方才吃面包前，青年的手铠就被脱了下来，那双布满厚茧的手现在正置于膝上，被精灵的手铠轻轻包覆着。本该冰冷的手铠刚刚一直与装着热乎乎奶茶的杯子紧贴着，现在这样握手感觉像是真正的肌肤相触。光不得不抬起头，于是他看见精灵的眼睛中闪烁着温柔的笑意。

“我相信灵灾前的‘光之战士’是真实存在的，虽然我没有亲眼见过，但是人们的共有记忆不会说谎。我也相信我眼前的人，正如其他人那样相信着你。那些头衔或许原本不属于你，但在我的心目中，你本来就是配得上它们的人。”

为了不招来更多的夸奖，冒险者已经渐渐学会不对精灵的夸奖作出明显反应——否则就没完没了了。所以他再次岔开了话题：“奥尔什方，你觉得英雄是什么样的？但别说是像我这样的。”

生硬的回避，精灵偷偷想，他又害羞了。

“嗯……加上这个条件后可变得有点难回答了啊。”精灵用一句玩笑话把话题带过去，随后又抱起一边手肘，那是他认真思考时习惯做的动作，“在伊修加德常见的童话书里，英雄大多是拯救国家或世界的骑士，一般是坚强、勇敢、善良、谦逊和力量的集合体，也是正义的化身。虽然一路上会遭遇很多困难，但是在故事的最后永远都能打败敌人。我想最后一点应该和其他国家故事中的英雄相差不大。”

“但我毕竟不是活在故事里的人。既没那么好，也没那么强……”光闭着眼睛摇了摇头，“我只是比较能打，也不总是会赢。不要说成为英雄了，现在我没有成为混球，也不过是靠着运气，遇上的净是些好人。因为有人指引方向、给予掩护，所以我才没能干成什么坏事，算是留着这条小命活到了今天。”

像是怕他伤心似的，他冲精灵眨了眨眼睛：“别担心，你也是个其中一个好家伙。”然后他们看见对方的眼睛笑起来，自己也跟着笑了。

奥尔什方在考量什么事情的时候，会咬着牙关抿起嘴唇。这是光最近发现的新鲜小知识。这个表情一般会在精灵接到上级文书的时候出现，现在也出现在了他脸上。他猜他是有话要说，于是现在轮到他来耐心等待。

“挚友。”精灵抬眼看向光，而光清亮的眼瞳直视着他，几乎让他难以开口。但光只是等着，他顶着那股纯粹的视线，即便如此还是问了出口：“英雄这个头衔，是否曾让你感受到一些过分的压力？”他的挚友微微歪头，示意他接着说。他想，好吧，总归是要说的。

他说得很慢。这是他斟酌许久的语句，也希望以这种语气可以最大程度地传达他的心意。

“人们之所以会期待英雄的出现，是因为他们希望世界上存在着一个无所不能的人。战胜不可打败的强敌、拯救不愿失去的亲友、寻回丢失已久的正义，且在达成目的之前绝对不会被彻底打倒……虽然没有人会告诉你，但是每个真心认为你是一个英雄的人都会有意无意地给予你这样的期待。”

他说到这里，就看见光微微皱起了眉。精灵心中一震，便移开眼神，叹了口气。对于他所说的，或许挚友不会认同，甚至会感到不快，但今天开了话头，至少要把最基本的意思交托出去……希望不要搞砸了。

“这就是我所担心的。现实中背负英雄之名的人不可能坚不可摧。纵然为了坚持信念总会不可避免地受伤，可是太多理所应当的期待不会创造出更多淌血的伤口吗？……”

他止住话头，不再说下去了。再说下去也只会自相矛盾，他自己何曾不是对英雄抱有期待的其中一员？他的期待甚至比任何一个人都要自私——他期待，那个真实的英雄不要背负太多的期待。他害怕，他的挚友会因为这些过重的期待而左右了前进的方向，肩负起许多本不该落在他肩上的责任。如今邪龙苏醒在即，战事风声渐紧，在伊修加德奔波的冒险者恐怕难以脱身。以他对光的了解，这个人势必会义无反顾地投身于这一场本应与他无关的战争……倒不如说，自从冒险者踏入皇都的那一刻起，他就已经知道事情一定会向这个方向发展。光会给伊修加德带来改变是不假，可在战争之下，这改变或许要以他的生命安全为代价……他早该想到这一点的。现在才知道后悔，真是有愧银剑骑士之名……

光没有回答这个问题，只是沉默。精灵随即也默默偏过头去。光看不见他的表情，只好盯着他泛出银光的发尾看。被积雪覆盖的地方总是那么寂静，远比温度更高的地方显得冷清。房间里听不到一丁点儿外面的声音，只剩下火焰和木柴间的低语，以及两人的呼吸声。精灵克制的吐息叫他很是困惑：为什么要一次又一次地把话吞下去？既然把他唤作挚友，为何长久地忍耐满腹的情绪？

他猜，这家伙可能自认为掩饰得很好，把话留在肚子里，不愿意把它们吐出来。和之前谈起另一些问题的时候一样，奥尔什方会努力隐藏他的情绪，说完一番话之后又看起来有点后悔，然后就不着痕迹地将高大的身子慢慢缩起来，一副低落得说不出话的样子。

奥尔什方是个非常温柔的人，虽然表面上看起来横冲直撞，实际上比任何人都要心思细腻。光一直都知道这一点，所以他不想强迫他将不愿告与人知的所思所想和盘托出，只希望说些也许能宽慰他的话。等到精灵的呼吸逐渐恢复平静时，光发出了清嗓子的声响。余光见精灵肯转过头来看他了，他便远远地瞧着桌上的笔记本，沉着嗓子说：“有很多人问过我一个问题，我想你大概也想知道。”

“他们问为什么我要做随时都有可能遭遇危险的冒险者。”

“一开始我不知道怎么回答这个问题，想当然地觉得自己应该是要变强，才能做到更多的事情。可是这样回答之后，我又觉得这不是我真正的想法。这听起来很傻吧？豁出命来冒险却不知道自己是为了什么！”他有点无奈地嘲笑自己，“我怎么都想不出理由，和灵灾后第一次踏进城市时一样，我没有目的却也放不下冒险的念头。也许是因为我把它忘掉了，答案应该会在旅途中逐渐浮现，于是我继续走下去。”

“一路上，每当偶尔有人问起这个问题，我都会再次认真思考，只不过直到今天，我依然没有得出确切的答案。可是我知道，我没有一刻是为了达到别人的期待而行动的。”

说完他侧过头看，精灵弓着背，把手肘撑在膝盖上托着脑袋，像往常一样安安静静地听着。青色的刘海遮住了眼睛，他正想观察这番话是否有所成效，探出身子靠近，这时奥尔什方却突然用力握住他的手臂，将他拉近身前紧紧抱住，一言不发。他被吓了好大一跳，椅子也被拖得发出难听的声音，但他也没有像往常那样挣扎，只是把手往上轻轻环住那宽大的背。这可不是一个过分热情的拥抱。在他身前轻轻颤抖着的精灵，也许是不希望被他看见，才把脸藏到他看不到的地方去了。

冒险者想，虽然不知道他在担忧什么，但是看他的样子，目前应该是解开了心结吧。也许弑神这个话题，得留到下次再聊了。


End file.
